


A nice little chat (where the others take pity on Lucy)

by mothmaniscanon



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: ? - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack?, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Funny, Gen, lucy is mad, skull in the jar, skull is a little shit, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmaniscanon/pseuds/mothmaniscanon
Summary: George experiments with radio and how it allows spirits to communicate. They have never been able to feel more bad for Lucy.Note: In this story, George uses a radio to communicate with the dead. This is based on what actual paranormal investigators do now; their tech isn't as advanced so that is why they are using a normal radio instead of an EVP recorder.Short Story***
Kudos: 19





	A nice little chat (where the others take pity on Lucy)

The day started out totally normal. Weirdly normal almost. Lockwood was with Holly looking through some bills, Lucy was in her chair drawing as usual and George busied himself with the skull in the jar who was outwardly complaining much to Lucy's dismay. So all seemed calm in the building. The problem with that was that the calm never lasted for very long.

As the skull chattered on Lucy got sick of it and began to yell at George who just said to turn on the radio and listen to that instead. So she did. It was better than listening to Skully's whining anyways.

As she turned the radio on and switched through channels George did not expect to hear a loud yell in between two.

"What the-" George had said, "Turn back... Now stop." 

That's when he heard it. He heard the skull complaining on and on and George gave Lucy a look. Lucy, of course, couldn't tell the difference to which he had said, "I can hear him."

"... He can hear me? Oh, this is going to be to much fun." The skull had said. 

Lucy could hear his smirk, "Look Skully, if you make one insult and/or death threat then you're going to be turned off so much faster than you can ever imagine."

She saw him smirk. George didn't seem to mind this small conversation and headed to the others to inform them of his new revelation. This caused another commotion and Lucy sat back down getting ready to keep the skull (and most likely herself as well) in check. He was definitely going to be getting on her nerves at one point or another but alas what could be done?

When everyone was gathered around the infamous skull in the jar his smirk became evident and the others seemed mildly confused.

"Okay, so Lucy and I have made a discovery. The radio let us hear the skull in the jar. Not just Lucy can hear him that way." George spoke proudly and the others listened expecting something.

"So, who wants to hear all of the lucys secrets?" The skull grinned.

This was followed by Holly jumping, Lockwood looking shocked and crouching down to look closer at it with eyes full of wonder, Lucy scolding it, and George looking like a kid on Christmas.

Lucy could sense the skull's ego grow tenfold. "Any questions?" He asked.

Lucy just sat down by it observing what was going on. Honestly, the last thing she'd need it to do is actually say something to hurt the others. 

So the group started asking questions, "How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"What's the other side like?"

"Like being stuck in a jar being tested against people with the IQ of a toothpick."

"Why does Lucy have so many complaints about you? You seem relatively fine?"

"Oh, honey you have no idea how helpful I am too her."

They suddenly have fewer questions and begin talking more normally. "So what does Lucy actually think about us?" 

There it is. This question leads Lucy to stand up. Walk out of the room, scream, and calmly walk back in. "If you say anything, and I mean absolutely anything about your little stereotypes I can and will leave you buried deep within the Thames."

"Get my suba gear dear Lucy-" The skull spoke the next few words quickly, "Lockwood is the hot one, George is Mr. Tubby Wubby, and Holly is the suck-up!" 

Lucy quickly reaches towards the skull; Lockwood busy holding her back from breaking the jar and the skull in half. 

The three victims of his words just kind of looked at each other and sighed. There was nothing they could do but keep Lucy from killing the Skull twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!  
If you like this then I have other works in: 
> 
> Voltron (3)  
Lockwood & Co. (2)  
Assassination Classroom (1)  
Sally Face (1)  
Steven Universe (1)  
The Dragon Prince (1)  
She-Ra And The Princesses of Power (1)  
As of this moment.


End file.
